Don't Call Me Daddy
by SilvaBells
Summary: Sugar daddy Tony Stark wants to just spoil his new art school boyfriend Steve and his, ex ballet dancer ex boyfriend, Bucky. But Steve isnt exactly the 50 Shades type and still has feelings for Bucky. With some help from Art Therapy major Sam, all should be well (Skinny Steve, Artist / Art student AU, service dog Bucky deaf Steve Stucky Stony winteriron stuckony CW alcohol abuse)
1. Chapter 1

"Bucky, this isn't going to work," I explained in the back seat of a cab. Bucky is my best friend and room mate. He and I go way back.

"It won't with that attitude," he said adjusting his prosthetic arm so it was visible for the man we were about to scam. "Did you bring the extra lenses?"

"Yes Bucky," I patted the bag full of supply. "I don't have a good feeling about this though."

"You're just anxious because we took a cab and not a bus." I actually prefer the train but ever since the accident I avoid it.

"And not because we are about to scam the wealthiest man in New York city just so we can get a good grade on our art homework?"

"Well it sounds dumb when you say it like that Rogers."

We got as close as we could to Stark Tower and as always I was to stay quiet while Bucky let his master plan unfold. He pushed the door bell but a video call started and loud rock music blared through, no one was in frame except robotic arms in the workshop set up. I covered my hearing aids to try and save my poor ears from this very loud music.

"Mr Stark?" Bucky called "Mr Stark, we are here with the Disabled Artists Foundation."

"Mr Stark," a voice with an accent turned down the music, "You have guests. They are un armed."

I turned to Bucky, "He's talking about you."

Instead of a laugh he just punched my side, "My partner and I set up a meeting with Miss Potts awhile back."

"Pepper didn't tell me about this," he called out over the music. "Did you put this in my calendar?"

"No, sir, I was unaware of this event."

There was a spark and then the sounds of flame, "Just send them up." There was a crash and then a fire extinguisher controlling the flame, "I'll just be a minute boys."

And just like that the elevator doors opened and sent us to the top floor. As Bucky set up his camera and arm, he had that stupid toothy grin on his face, "I just wanted to say-"

"If you say 'I told you so' I will fight you," I got out my sketch book and pencil, Bucky shrugged it off and let it be.

Now sure Bucky and I are broke art students living in a apartment that our friend's dad owns with furniture we find on the side of the street, _but_ this place is super expensive. There was almost no walls, everything was made of glass, or had that Stark Industries feel of just being super expensive.

I began to sketch the bar set up since our assignment is "Something originally done before" or whatever the heck that means. All of these are imported. How rich is this man?

"Steve, look at this view," Bucky said in awe from the window. Quickly joining my partner I was speechless from just the beauty that was our city.

"Never been to the city before?" A voice joined us.

"We're from Brooklyn but this view is unreal," I said and started to draw anything I could. I didn't know where to start, it was all so beautiful.

Bucky turned and offered his hand to introduce himself. "Mr Stark, I'm James Bares, and this is my partner Steven Rogers." I pulled myself away from the beautiful view to be met with a man just as beautiful. I was speechless, I wasn't expecting the Mr Stark to be this breath taking but here I am, inches away from the most powerful man in New York, literally unable to form a sentence.

"Call me Tony," He said with a smug smile, covered in grease from his workshop, he was in dark jeans and just put on a another shirt to cover what his wife beater didn't but still showed off his toned arms. He noticed me being speechless and then looked at my hearing aids and tried not to stare. "What was your foundation again?" he forced his eyes back to Bucky as my face flushed. "I apologize for being unfamiliar."

"The Disabled Artist Foundation, we are here trying to finish our assignment of 'something originally done before'." He explained and looked over at me, red in the face, "Steve isn't mute, he just gets nervous around cute boys."

Mr Stark laughed and began to walk, "Well don't take anything from here, if you want a Stark exclusive I'll take you to the show room. Jarvis could you take us down?"

"Your guests don't have a security clearance for that level," an accented voice over an intercom said.

"Override," Mr Stark stated.

"Yes of course sir."

He took us in the elevator and into a room with full body armor. They were all burned and beat up from fire or gun shots. Limbs were missing or deemed completely useless. They honestly looked kinda of like knock off Iron Man suits.

"I thought you only built bombs," Bucky said as he began to adjust the lighting on his camera.

I walked up to one with a horrible burn in the middle of its chest, "These look like Iron Man-"

"Steven right?" Mr Stark leaned against the glass and looked me up and down. That kind of look Bucky used to give me right before he'd devour you.

"Just Steve," I looked him in his dark eyes. My hands shaking with pencil and paper in hand.

"So Steve," he smirked, "Do you want a drink?"

I heard Bucky drop the camera bag and curse under his breath. His arm isn't bionic, it just locks into place and sometimes doesn't even do that too well. He had his hands full and his hair was in his face. "I'm sorry-" I quickly put my book down and ran to help Bucky.

I pulled his hair back and picked up his camera bag. "I can't have you run to my rescue all the time Steve," he said mildly irritated.

I brushed off his frustration and let him get back to fixing his camera but when I turned to go back to my stuff Mr Stark was going through my sketch book.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," Sam, our friend who isn't technically our room mate but he's here a lot so he might as well be, from our couch started as he opened a bottle of wine, "The both of y'all just knocked on his door and he let you in." He goes to our school too, we met in an American Art History class and now we live in his building but he's an Art Therapy major so he thinks hes smart or something.

"Pretty much," Bucky said as he took off his shirt to take off his arm. "You just gotta find someone who cares about charity and play up the whole disabled artist thing."

"Yeah sure that'll work for me," Sam, an able bodied man, said dryly and took a sip from the bottle. "Steve did you get any good references? Bucky showed me the picture you wanted-"

"Steve got stage fright," Bucky poked and got a shirt on hiding his sculpted body, and tossed his arm by the couch before he sat down. "You know how he gets with cute men."

"I did not!" I said from behind my drawing table, "I may have gotten flustered but not-"

Bucky laughed as he opened a beer, "Sam you should have seen it. He completely froze up! Stark thought he was mute."

"Oh jeez he did not," I tucked myself back behind my drawing table to hide my blushing face and began to flip through my sketch book only to find Mr Stark's little doodle of what I think was supposed to be him and a phone number.

Sam clapped his hands, "oh that's a good idea, maybe next time you scam a multimillionaire I can just pretend to be mute."

I poked my head back out, "You can't pretend to be mute, you barely know how to finger spell in sign language. And let's not call it a scam, it wasn't that big of a deal."

Bucky began to upload his pictures on his computer to begin the editing process. "You know Steve," he started from the floor, "You really stepped out of your comfort zone in the name of art. I really have to give you a hand for that."

I looked up to thank him but I was interrupted by his arm landing at the bottom of my feet and both of them trying to contain their laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky, before his accident, was a ballet dancer. His body was so strong and fierce yet ever so gentle. You could even see the muscles on his back through a shirt. He would work out constantly and always drink those nasty green shakes because he needed to take care of his instrument.

Bucky, before the accident, was also my boyfriend. But then he just began to isolate himself. He had to switch his major to photography because I mean yeah he didn't lose his leg but he was so behind after his semester break for rehab and they gave his part away in his company and he had lost so much weight and we thought we were going to lose him to himself and I guess photography was something he liked...

He worked so hard for so long and it was all robbed from him because of a stupid mistake I made.

He woke up and looked at me. He rubbed his eyes and said something but I didn't have my hearing aids in. It was too early in the day to hear. "I'm drawing you," I signed to him. "Lay back down."

So he sighed and signed "K"

Bucky was my muse and model for all of my assignments. He is handsome enough and we live together so it's convenient. I'd love to have Bucky be mine again but he needs to fix himself first.

And yes we sleep in the same bed but that's because this apartment is just one open room and we could only afford one mattress and sometimes, when Bucky wants, he kisses me all over and tells me that he loves me still. And yes that's normally after some drinks or after he forced himself to watch his old ballet recitals or after one of his old dancers runs into him and he gets really depressed and doesn't leave the house for anything that isn't class. But still...

I slipped my hearing aids in and put my glasses on. I kissed the top of Bucky's head and put my finished drawing down so I could make some coffee and breakfast. Bucky is actually much better at cooking but he's also much lazier than I.

"Good morning," he kissed the back of my head then sat down at the kitchen table. "This turned out better then expected," he said with my book in his hand.

I turned to thank him but instead of one of the many pictures of him it was the doodle Mr Stark had drawn with his number. "So you're gonna call him right?"

But I froze, I wasn't planning on telling him about that. "I ... Umm..."

"If you don't call him I'm going to burn this book," he said as he closed the sketch book and then started to brush his hair, "Could you pour me a cup of coffee, Stevie?"

What just happened? I made him his coffee and placed that and his breakfast in front of him. "Thanks," he kissed my cheek and then traded the brush for his fork.

"Bucky," I began to brush his hair for him so he could eat, "I'm not going to call him. It's probably a fake number."

"Well after you get back from supply shopping," he took a sip of coffee, "we can call the fake number together."


	4. Chapter 4

It's that time of the month where all our supplies run low. All of it. I don't know how it happens every month but I blame the moon.

Bucky isn't a huge fan of going to the supply store. Or the grocery store. Or the movies. Or outside the apartment in general... He's afraid he'll bump into his old dance company and lose it. Whether lose it means the new found rage or the built up depression that he refuses to acknowledge...

So I go by myself and he writes the list. In about 5 minutes I'll get a text saying he forgot to add something to said list so stay tuned.

The music in the paint section always sucks. It's almost always a jazz cover of a song that shouldn't be made into a jazz song. Shamelessly I'll turn off my hearing aids because I don't deserve to be punished with jazz. Not to say that jazz is bad! Don't be fooled by that dumb movie that just came out, jazz is great!

As I walked to the sketchbook aisle I noticed there was a man in the journal section holding two that were identical but I don't think he noticed. His hood was up and he had on sunglasses. Yeah real low key Mr Stranger.

My phone vibrated and flashed so I turned one of my ears on "Yes Bucky?"

"I forgot to add toner."

"Alright it's added," I said and then he hung up. So caring. "Alright bye," I rolled my eyes and put my phone away.

"So you have a boyfriend?" The hooded man said, suddenly next to me. I turned and it was Mr Stark, he took off his shades to make sure I saw his eyes mentally undressing me. "That explains why you didn't call me yet. You still have to talk things over with him?"

"Oh hi Mr Stark!" I blushed startled.

"Your boyfriend's name was James right?"

I adjusted my glasses. "He actually goes by Bucky," I corrected, "He's not... My uh boyfriend-"

"Right he said you two were partners."

I nodded, "yeah but not like that-"

"Perfect!" He threw his note book in my basket. "So he won't mind if I buy you a little gift?" And then he took my basket and began to walk backwards to make sure I could still see his hot shot smile. "You got everything on your list? The good stuff too, I only buy the name brand products, none of that knock off crap."

"Oh no I couldn't," I followed him and tried to grab the basket back but he swiped it out of the way too quickly, "This'll be too expensive-"

"Too expensive for Tony Stark?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh right I forgot that you're totally set with money since your job at..."

"Applebee's"

"Applebee's pays you more than enough to comfortably cover your rent, tuition, medical expenses, _and_ your art supplies." He stopped in his tracks suddenly so that now we were inches away. "Think of it as a gift. Don't you have a birthday?"

"My birthday is in July," I tried to protest but this man was just so handsome and powerful it was hard for me to form a sentence.

"Let's just say this is a direct donation to your foundation then," he said still eyeing me up, "Then I get to give you a gift another time."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, we need to map this out!" Bucky, drunk, said as he walked over to the white board/makeshift calendar with important dates.

"Don't erase-" I started but his hand furiously erased the entire board.

He grabbed the marker and opened it with his mouth and then spit the cap on the floor. "What time exactly did you get there? Was he alone?"

"Was he buying a gift?" Sam, also drunk, from the couch pointed at me with Bucky's prosthetic arm.

"If this scam is going to work we need to know every detail," Bucky said as he started to scribble a plan.

"I thought we agreed to not call this a scam."

"This is almost by definition a scam. What else do you want us to call it?" Sam asked pulling out his phone.

I tried to adjust my glasses but ended up dropping them, "I don't know, a swindle?"

"Scam. Noun. A dishonest scheme, or fraud. Verb. Swindle." Sam read from his phone.

This was just your average Thursday here. Everyone drunk, and planing a horrible time. We all work on the weekends so Thursday is the one night we can all hang out together. Well I mean, Sam and I work, Bucky stays home by himself which is worrisome but is we want food I have to work.

"Guys, this isn't even that serious. We just ran into each other," I, drunk, started from the kitchen table, picking up my glasses. "He was buying a planner for himself, we talked for a bit, he bought our stuff, and -"

Fuck. I meant to keep that part a secret.

The two of them looked over at me trying to stay focused on my lie. "Say that again?" Bucky asked sweetly but I instead started to drink.

Bucky walked through the collection of beer cans he was standing in and got on his knees and put his hand on my knee and then slowly crept it up to the outside of my thigh. "Stevie, dear. I think I miss heard you," he paused and looked into my eyes, "What did you say just there?"

Bucky knew he was my weakness, or rather that he made me weak. "I said..." I tired to lie, which I can't do sober let alone this drunk, "he offered to pay for everything."

His thumb drew little circles on my thigh as he batted his eye lashes, "You're leaving something out I can tell."

My mouth was open waiting for words to come out but my brain couldn't think fast enough. Just then my phone rang and flashed from the table, which was inches from Sam.

"He put his number in my phone," I confessed. Bucky got up and kissed me right on the lips from pure excitement. Sam tossed him the phone and he answered it before I could say no and then he put it to my ear. I was still in such shock from Bucky's kiss I didn't know what to say.

"... Hello?" Mr Stark fished after a couple seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry," I covered my face, "I'm really drunk."

Bucky went back to the white board but tripped over the pile of beer cans. There was a loud crash and Mr Stark could hear it "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah we're fine," I reassured him, "It's just guys night."

"Sam give me a hand," Bucky said but Sam just tossed him his arm and began to laugh at his own joke.

"I'm guessing since your Thursday is packed you're weekend is open," he started but then Bucky full force threw his arm at Sam shattering the wine bottle in Sam's hand causing wine to go all over Sam's hoodie.

Sam quickly took off his hoodie and then tossed it at Bucky. Bucky got up and tackled Sam to the ground. The two began to try and pin each other on the ground but it ended up being just the two slapping each other in the face with Bucky on top and Sam tightly tying Bucky's hoodie over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"I actually work on the weekends but I'm free next Thursday."


	6. Chapter 6

"Steven," my manager called as I finished sweeping my section. "When you are done, your ride is here."

"I'm sorry?" I took my apron off and picked up my back pack.

"Your boyfriend is here to pick you up," he shrugged.

Bucky can't drive, and I didn't think he even knew where I worked. But okay sure! How sweet!

"Hey babe sorry I was late I wasn't expecting you," I said once I got outside fumbling with my name tag. But instead of seeing Bucky I saw all of my coworkers swarming around a very expensive car and Mr Stark signing autographs and taking pictures with everyone.

"Steve!" He called once he noticed me and waved, "How was work?"

I pushed through the crowd to get to him, "Mr Stark what are you doing here?" I blushed not sure if I was flattered or embarrassed.

"Can't a guy just pick up his boyfriend from work?" He wrapped his arm around me and gave the top of my head a kiss. "Alright sorry everyone Steve and I have to go." And like that I was in his car and he drove us to Stark Tower and he was preparing dinner.

"Mr Stark, this has been fun but it's getting pretty late. I should go home before I miss the bus," I said, from the table as he set my plate down.

"No just sleep here," he said with a smile. "There's more than enough room." I opened my mouth to object but he instead, "Do you prefer a red or white?"

Shit. I can't say no to wine. As an art student I think this is targeting ... Fine. This isn't me scamming him, I just actually want a nice dinner and that's fine. I'll stay for a glass and then walk home.

...

Mr Stark poured my fifth glass of wine once we relocated to the couch. My knees are in my chest and my full body is facing him while his arm is resting on the top of the couch with his leg crossed only half facing me. Giggly I continued my story, "So now we are in class and the same girl who said that her art was her child, its her turn to present her project and she has this ugly lumpy thing of clay on display."

"This should go well," Mr Stark smirked with his arm on the back of the couch and his fourth glass of scotch in hand.

I started to giggle, no the wine started to giggle, "She turns on the film and its her 'giving birth' to the lump of clay she had on display!"

Mr Stark was overcome with tipsy laughter. Even if you take away the money and the power, Mr Stark is a really good guy. Yeah he's full of himself but if you were a New York Millionaire trying to make a bigger name for yourself then the one your father had, you'd be too.

There was that thing in the news about a year ago about him getting captured in Afghanistan for three months and apparently his dad didn't even show up when they found him, just his secretary.

Its 3:35 in the morning. I covered my face with my drunken hand to hide the fact that I was blushing. I haven't had butterflies like this in a long time, and Mr Stark was so charismatic and handsome. I can't help but catch myself wondering if he actually likes me or if I'm just going to be here for a night. I mean this is the most powerful man in New York, he probably doesn't even remember my name.

Whatever. I just went in for a kiss. Hard. Right on his lips, drunkenly passionate and moving with the motion of his lips.

I pulled away to look at him expecting him to pull me right back in but instead, "So what made you want to be an artist?"

"What?" I thought this is what happened when you get wined and dined. You're supposed to sleep with them. Right? I mean I've only ever slept with Bucky please don't think that I just go out sleeping with powerful New York millionaires. Not that there's anything wrong with that! It's just not my style.

"You said you know sign language and you seem like you'd be a good teacher," he sipped his drink, "Why an artist instead?"

Hold on, I'm too drunk for this. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted-"

"Don't get me wrong Steve," he stopped me before I could continue, "I would love to," his eyes looked me up and down with that look of him mentally undressing me "but I don't this to be a one and done. I want to actually get to know you."

I ... But ... What?

He smiled and put our glasses down, "Come on, its past your bed time." He took me to his room and placed a glass of water on the side table, "Jarvis, charge Steve's phone and make sure you wake me up before noon." He was holding his phone to his chest to block to light shinning through.

"Turn your brightness down, its blinding me," I said as I took off my glasses.

He sat me on the bed, kissed my head and then excused himself to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bucky," I reached my arm on our bed to try and find him. "God my head is killing me."

I sat up and rubbed my face trying to wake up but my head ache wasnt going to allow it. My hearing aids weren't on the side table and I wasn't in my bed... I put my glasses on and went into the kitchen of Stark Tower...

Mr Stark was in the kitchen seemingly arguing with Jarvis, even though he isn't in the room and I've only ever heard his voice over an intercom. Well now I can't hear anything because I lost my ears. He was wearing pajama pants and a thick robe. Mr Stark turned around, saw me, fixed his robe to cover himself as if he were indecent and said... something. I can't hear him.

I pointed to my ears and shook my head no, "I lost my hearing aids last night," I said and signed. I looked over at the couch but it had a pillow and a blanket. "Did you sleep on the couch? You didnt have to do that."

Again, he said... something...

I just shrugged and walked closer to him so I could hear and lip read. "I'm sorry one more time."

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable so I gave you the bed," he gave me a little kiss on the cheek and then turned away to start the coffee and adjusted his robe again. He turned to me and raised his eye borws, "Is that alright with you, I was thinking tomorrow over lunch?"

I shook my head and let out a half laugh, "Mr Stark, I've been partially deaf most of my life, and I don't have any idea where I left my hearing aids. When you turn away I can't hear you or read our lips."

He playfully bumped his head, "Right, my bad." He handed me a cup of coffee, "Go sit down while I make breakfast and I'll drop you off home when we're done."

...

"I'll text you okay," he smiled from the front seat of his very expensive car as he dropped me off at my front door step.

"Just promise you'll look for my hearing aids," I said as I got out but then stuck my head back in the car on the drivers side. "No pressure or anything but they weren't covered by my issuance so the company won't cover a replacement."

"Of course dear," he smirked like he was up to something and gave me a quick kiss and then drove off.

I can feel my face blushing. Is this man my actual boyfriend? I mean I'm not complaining but whats happening? Oh god I hope this doesn't turn into one of those _50 Shades of Grey_ things. I'm not a sexual being. I weight a good 105 pounds not exactly the BDSM type.

"Steven Grant Rogers," Sam called from behind me. I looked up at him wide eyes. I didn't notice he was right there, as in right there I mean less than 2 feet away from me. "Who was that?"

"It uh was..." I froze.

"Did you just, not only get a ride from, but kiss Tony Stark?"

I apparently don't know what words are because none were coming out of my mouth.

Instantly he started to run into the apartment complex and I followed him. "Bucky!" He yelled trying to find the key.

"Don't listen to him!" I yelled over him while trying to catch up to him.

We ran up the steps but he was taking two at a time so he was a head of me and got to the door before me. "Bucky! You won't believe it!" He banged on the door and tried to get the key.

"Don't listen to him," I yelled once I was finally on our level. The key was in the slot but I panicked so I just jumped on him causing the both of us to fall in the floor.

The door was open and music poured out and the two of us fell silent. Tchaikovsky's the Nutcracker Suit.

No...

It's about 10:30 and Bucky doesn't wake up early to do this kind of thing.

I got up and took in a shaky breath before excusing myself and Sam took his things and left us. The door closed behind me and I slowly walked up to the couch were Bucky was sitting on the floor holding an empty bottle of liquor.

There was broken glass on the other side of the apartment along with our kitchen table and chairs flipped over.

Bucky was just staring at the recording of himself with dried tears, bags under his eyes, and his hair looking a complete mess.

There's no telling when he started this but this isn't a short show. I didn't know what to say so I just sat down next to him and tried not to start to tear up myself. He smelt like alcohol and didn't say anything. I turned to face him but his eyes were fixed on himself.

He was in his glory at the age of 20. And now... We are sitting on the floor of a crappy studio apartment barley making it by, drinking our feelings, pretending it's not a problem.

The final bows began and the tears started all over. For the both of us. He dropped the bottle and covered his face. "Bucky please," I hugged him and he buried his face in my shoulder. His sobs were soft and muffled. He grabbed a hand full of my shirt and what was left of his other arm reached us trying to reach for me. "Bucky I'm so sorry."

He didn't say anything.

I wiped my face and tried to pick him up. "Come on Bucky it's bed time."

He didn't say no he just followed me to the bed. I took off my shoes and pants and joined him.

"I was going places," he finally said once the both of us were in bed. "I was going to get us out of Brooklyn," his lip quivered as I brushed the hairs out of his face with a single finger. "I had a good life for us Steve."

"We still have a good life Buck," I looked him in his misty eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just held me and slowly drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm drawing Bucky again. I have an assignment due. He's sitting on the hardwood floor in nothing but his boxers and a coffee by his side.

My phone started to flash but my ears were still lost so I just let it go to voice mail. But it started again seconds later.

"Just answer it," Bucky signed.

"No. Stay still," I signed aggravated that he broke. "I'm almost done."

Bucky went back but then quickly looked over the the door. I mimicked his motion to see Sam with his bag of baking supplies. He put his hands in the air cheerfully and said.. Something.

Bucky signed explaining I wasn't wearing my hearing aids since I still haven't been able to find them. Sam said something and then finger spelled " C A K E. I R O N. M A N."

So we have this thing where whenever any of the Avengers are out fighting we bake cupcakes because everyone is legally supposed to stay inside. It used to be a drinking game but that got too expensive. They fight a lot.

Bucky got up to get dressed so that he could bake with Sam. Okay fine I'll finish this from memory.

I closed my sketch book and sat closer to the both of them so I could hear and lip read. My phone had around 5 missed calls and texts all from Mr Stark. "Hey we need to reschedule our lunch."

Okay well now I can bake with my boys.

"I was thinking we should try to do one of those Pinterest challenges," Sam said as he pre-heated the over.

"Okay, I get that we're gay but-" Bucky started.

"Don't lump us together sir," Sam cut him off, "Just because I slept in your bed with the both of you doesn't mean my asexual ass wants to sleep with your gay self." Sam eyed Bucky down as he open the flour.

"I'm actually bi," I said but the two were too busy yelling about Pinterest to hear me. My phone flashed again letting everyone in the room know. It was a voicemail from Mr Stark. See I have mixed feelings about this. Not Mr Stark, he's lovely. I have mixed feelings about the flashing. Yes it's very helpful to hearing impaired people like myself but now it just lets the both of my very nosey boys know that someone is texting me.

"Mr Popular over here," Bucky said rolling his eyes. "Who wants to talk to you anyway?"

Sam started to laugh to himself knowing my secret. "Oh just Daddy Warbucks," he said as he cracked the eggs into the bowl. "Uh hi Daddy Stark," he said mocking my voice, "I just need you to buy all of my art supplies and maybe some new shoes and a boat if you're not too busy but I'm gonna keep it from my friends." The both of them laughed.

"In my own home," I shook my head, "He's not my sugar - whatever, he just-"

"Daddy."

"He's not that either!" I blushed, "Sam you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You didn't see the whole thing-"

"Okay so I just fabricated you," Sam rolled his eyes as he mixed the cake batter, "getting out of a car more expensive then all three of our tuitions put together, leaning back into the car, and kissing Tony Stark."

Bucky flicked some of the cake batter at me, "Steven Grant Rogers! Did you sleep with him?"

"No!" I could feel my face grow red, "He picked me up from work and then made me dinner. He slept on the couch we barely kissed."

I looked up at the two half impressed half knowing I was leaving something out.

"I'm gonna put the news on to watch the fight to let you two yell about Pinterest."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam be honest with me," I started, "Do you think we can fix Bucky?"

We were at my Applebee's. I was also working but it was the slow part of a Wednesday and the manager gives them both a discount.

"I think Bucky can be fixed," he said as I sat down next to him so I could hear. "I don't think either of us can do it, he needs outside help and to feel like he's fixing himself."

"How expensive are therapy dogs?" I asked.

"I'm not taking care of a dumb dog," Bucky said as he returned from the bathroom. "We can barley afford to take care of ourselves," he sat down and tucked his hair behind his ear. He adjusted his prosthetic so he could sit more comfortably and took a sip of his beer.

"It's not a bad idea Bucky," Sam pitched in, "There have been a ton of studies on PTSD and -"

"I don't have PTSD," he said defensive, "And even if we could afford it I'd rather have a better arm than a smelly dog."

He only ever wears his arm when he leaves the house to fill his sleeve. But even then he just wears a hoodie or a jacket and he even says he feels uncomfortable.

"Hey not all dogs are dumb and smelly," Sam said smirking, "Steve is pretty cool."

The both of them giggled into their drink. "Alright I'm leaving," I got up, "I'll be right back with your food."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and went into the back to check my phone. And get their food I guess.

1 messages from Mr Stark: Sorry about yesterday. Something came up. Can I pick you up to make it up to you?

Obviously.

So after my shift was done Mr Stark picked me up and took me to his place. "What size are you?" He asked as he sat at the corner seat closer to me so I could hear him.

"Small," I looked down at myself. "Hey did you find my hearing aids?"

His hand shooed away the subject and then continued with what he was staying, "I'm going to buy you clothes for here so you don't have to wear your uniform the whole time you're here." He took a sip of his drink, "but only if you and I are actually serious about this."

"What's 'this'?"

"Okay so," he brought out a piece of paper. Oh no this is 50 Shades of Grey! "I know by definition I'll be your sugar daddy but for the love of God I don't want you calling me Daddy, just call me Tony. Mr Stark is my father, and there's no huge age gap, you're

"22."

"And I'm 29," The paper had scribbled points he wanted to say, not exactly the contract I thought it would be. "Now I'm going to pay for everything, food, clothing, bus pass, if you want to go to France, it's all on me. So I already went ahead and putt our two weeks in at Applebee's. So I'll give you a monthly allowance-"

"In return for sex?"

He looked up half concern half shocked. "What? No. Why would-" he stopped and laughed a bit, "Yeah okay I see where you're coming from," he laughed again, "but no in return for you being my boyfriend. But only if you actually want to not just because I'm so handsome, dazzling, jaw-droppingly successful."

I dropped my head to try and hide my blushing smile and nodded, "Of course," I looked up at him. "I would like nothing more."

"Yes?" His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yes!" He jumped up and ran to get something from the bar while still talking but I couldn't hear him. He was more so word vomiting and I couldn't catch any of it until he dropped down to his knees in front of me and placed a small black box on my lap with a giddy smile anxiously awaiting me to open it.

I froze. I didn't sign up for a fiancé. I signed up for a not sugar daddy. My mind was doing that thing where I forgot every word in the English language and Mr Stark could tell.

"Okay I'll open it!" He picked up the box and inside were two black Stark Industry hearing aids. "I threw out your other ones, they weren't Stark so they were trash."

"I thought Stark Industry only made bombs-"

"Well now we make hearing aids," he shrugged.

My eyes started to tear up and I couldn't stop smiling. I looked into his eyes and just kissed him. My hands grabbed his strong jaw as I kissed him again. Our eyes closed and noses brushing against each other his hands slid up my thighs.

We kissed again but this time I could feel more of his mouth and slowly his tongue was touching mine. My hands softly grabbed a fist full of his hair just so I could have more of him.

He broke but only to sit on his chair and to pull me into his lap. My legs on either side of him as his hands found their way to my hips and my arms draped over his shoulders. His facial hair scratched my soft face as I kissed down him to the edge of his jaw line softly kissing and sucking.

He let out a soft whimper and his big hands grabbed my ass as I grind my hips into his. Slowly I move my hand over his shoulder to the other side of his neck and then down to his chest

But he grabbed my hand before I could even get past his collar bone. "I uh," he pulled away completely, "I haven't seen that new Disney movie yet, do you like Disney?"


	10. Chapter 10

Mr Sta- Tony is super into making sure I'm comfortable. This is the second time I'm sleeping over and he is sleeping on the couch again. The two of us have barely made out yet. He also always has a shirt on too, he's probably self conscious about his body.

It's about 2 am and I can't sleep. I never finished that assignment I had Bucky pose for and I'm having a hard time working from memory.

I took my sketch book and pencil and ventured out to the living room but Tony wasn't on the couch. Well there goes that plan, I guess I could go back to the display room and take something from there. So I walked into the elevator and tried to remember which floor it was.

"Can I help you Sir?" The butler asked over the intercom scaring me.

"I was wondering where Tony was," I adjusted my glasses looking for the buttons. "But I wanted to go back to the display room."

"Mr Stark has granted security level 5, you are not permitted to enter the display room without a level 2 to escort you," Jarvis explained.

"Oh?" I didn't think a bunch of suits were that big of a deal, "Can you take me to Tony then?"

"Of course sir," and then the elevator brought me down to Tony's workshop. There were a bunch of robotic body parts scrapped and mechanical things I couldn't even start to understand. I walked around this technologic wonderland only to see Tony asleep sitting in a chair and his head in his crossed arms on his desk that was cluttered with blu prints of body armor suits. He was still in his pjs and that nice warm robe he wears as a pillow.

It was actually kinda cute. So might as well. The assignment was to catch failed dedication and this makes me feel less of a horrible friend than Bucky's portrait.

For the entire time I was drawing him the only sounds in this whole workshop was my pencil on the paper and Tony's soft snore ever so often. It was so soft like a little bird. Surprisingly this drawing only took about an hour, I'm not sure why but there were almost no mistakes and this turned out amazing.

Softly Tony took a deep breath and then stretched to wake up. His stretch showed off part of his chest which was covered in harsh scars and the light from his phone was shinning through. He yawned and then finally opened his eyes and saw me right there. "Jesus!" He jumped now fully awake. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I had to do my homework and I couldn't sleep."

He covered his chest with the robe so I couldn't see the harsh scars. "Don't- Don't scare me like that!" he stood up still covering his chest.

I'll ask him about it later.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony is going to join our bank accounts over dinner so he can literally buy me everything. I'm gonna try to pay him back and I'm not going to over spend, that would just be rude. "Good afternoon Jarvis," I said once I got inside the elevator.

"Good afternoon Steve."

"Jarvis where are you from? How come I've never actually seen you?" I asked once up on the top floor.

"You know hes a robot, right?" Tony said as he greeted me at the elevator.

What? No hes not. We have conversations, I havent been talking to a robot. "Like Siri?"

"Ouch," he put his hand to his heart. "I build an artifical intelegence from sratch who is capable of understand and comunicating like a human and you compair him to Siri. Jarvis I appoligize for Steve's harsh words."

"I understand sir."

We sat down and I took out my laptop with every bank statment and paycheck I could find and I took off my university hoodie and put it on the chair.

"Why do you have a Mac?" he sounded almost offended, "You know your boyfriend built and desgigned the Stark laptop, right?"

"I'm an art student Tony, Macs are good for art school. Bucky, Sam, and I got a deal on them if we bought them together," I explained, "And if I couldn't afford name brand paint what makes you think I could afford your laptops?"

He opened his mouth to prove a point but then, "Jarvis, order 3 Stark Laptops and have them sent here."

"Right away sir."

And then Tony sat down and picked up some of my papers like it was nothing. "Hey," I smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked with smile and I quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and he tried to hide his grin.

I opened my laptop with a window already open: "Prosthetic arms." Close that but another one. "How expensive are bionic arms?" Close that. "PTSD therapy dog study." Close. "Local PTSD therapy." "Do therapy dogs work?" "Can I train my own therapy dog?" "PTSD symptoms." "New York help hotlines."

My eyes began to water and my breath got stuck in my throat. I quickly closed my laptop and covered my face. Oh god, has Bucky tried anything before? Should I even be here? What if my time here is hurting him. "I have to go," I stood up and tried to walk away but all I could do was cover was mouth and try not to cry.

"Hey hey hey, Whats wrong?" Tony put his hand on my back but I couldn't answer. "Steve talk to me please." He rubbed my back but then held me in a bear hug. I buried my face in his chest and tried not to lose it.

"I should be back home, I spend too much time here and Bucky needs me," I admitted, "I want to see you and I want to be your boyfriend but I can't just drop Bucky."

Tony kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. The two of us stood in silence with nothing to fill the room except my soft sobs until, "I have to ask...Do you still have feelings for him?" and I couldn't answer the obvious question. "Okay lets go." He stated with some adventure in his voice. "Lets spend the day at your place."

He looked me in the eyes with a hopeful smile but I looked back at him confused. "I understand. You and Bucky have been through a lot and I only said that I needed you to be mine. I never said only mine. If you feel like you need to be with him too I understand." He kissed my forehead and after I calmed down he drove us back to my place.

We also may have stopped at a Starbucks and he got me one of those $5 mocha-frap-this-is-just-a-milkshake-at-this-point-achino. Once we got to the front doors of the apartment complex I dug in my pocket for my keys. "This is..."

"Its my building," I said as I shouldered the door so it would open. We walked all the way up to the fourth floor and down the hall to my apartment. Tony looked so very out of place in this very run down apartment complex, sure he's wearing an ACDC shirt and jeans but his watch is blu tooth connected to his robot butler. "Bucky we're home," I said once inside and locked the door behind Tony.

"What happened here?" Tony asked once he saw Bucky who was sweeping up bits of glass. His prosthetic arm was also broken and being swept up.

"There was ... An incident," he said with out looking up. He had a fit of rage about something. The TV is off so he wasn't watching a recital but who knows. "I wasn't expecting guests."

"Bucky are you okay?" I rushed to him hugging him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine mom," he rolled his eyes.

I took the broom from him to finish what he started and told him to sit down. God. See this is exactally why I should be here and not off with Tony. "What exactly was the incident?"

"We got a uh letter in the mail," Bucky said with a open letter in hand. "I got a bit angry, if you didn't catch that, so fair warning."

I started to put the glass in the dust pan, "Whats it say?"

"We got denied for the loan for tuition," he tossed it on the couch. "I've decided I'm gonna drop out so you can take the loan."

"Bucky no!" I said more stern than I wanted. "I need just one more year, between the two of us we have enough money to-"

"To what Steve?" His rage showed, "The only reason we can live here is because Sam's dad owns this building. We can barley feed ourselves! Not to mention that the both of us have shit medical insurance and constantly need doctors!" He motioned to his missing arm, "I'm dropping out and your taking damn the loan!"

"Dammit Bucky! Stop for 5 minuets and just let me think! We can work this out, we can work for a scholarship or-"

"What get a job?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah because the working force really loves fucking amputees and deaf people! Tell me how that goes for you!"

"Not to butt in," Tony butted in before either one of us could get too heated. He sat on the couch with my laptop open on his lap and his phone in hand. "But you just got an email about your tuition." He clicked around, "Looks like both of you were just granted the Stark Scholarship for Disabled Artists, since you know, your foundation is fake but that's in the past. This scholarship goes to two New York based artists going to a New York academy for any art, must be disabled, physical and or invisible, and also must be over the age of 21. Scholarship has been awarded to Steven Grant Rogers and James Bucanon Barnes," he said and then looked back on his phone. "Looks like you both were granted full rides and forgiven of previous loans." He closed the laptop and tossed it on the couch and stood up, "So whats there to drink around here? Is it just a stereotype that art students only drink wine?" he asked as he ventured to the wine cabinet next to our bed. "Ah! I see."

I stood speechless, unsure if I heard correctly.

"What did you just say?" Bucky almost whispered.

Tony pointed to a bottle of Christmas wine, "I thought it was just a joke about the wine but clearly-"

Bucky made a bee line for Tony, almost charging, and just hugged him. Tony was almost scared but after a second of shock he hugged him back.

I covered my mouth and tried not to get too emotional because God, money has been such a struggle and I haven't been able to pick up hours or any real job.

I went to my boys and joined the hug. "Thank you Tony," I said as I looked up and kissed him just once. My hand on the back of his neck and his on the small of my back. He kissed me deeper and softly slid his tongue to mine and then broke off.

Bucky looked over at me and then kissed me too. I was a little taken back since Tony was literally right here but instead of him opposing Tony began to kiss my neck. Bucky's soft lips slowly parted so that our tongues could lightly explore. His hand pulled my hair and my head to the side so Tony could kiss me more.

I broke off and went to kiss Tony but Bucky instead planted one on his lips. Hard. Hand and his hip softly pushing him toward the bed until he sat down. On my knees kissed Tony's neck softly kissing and biting. I pushed Tony down so he was on his back and kissed a trail up to his mouth as Bucky broke off.

My hand slid down his chest and slipped a finger under his shirt just to softly touch his skin. It might just be the money talking but I love this man. His beard scratched my face as I tried not to just devour him. My hand slid up his shirt until he grabbed it and paused. "...Maybe we should-"

But then Bucky unbuttoned Tony's pants and kissed the bulge. Tony let out a shaky breath as Bucky rubbed Tony with his thumb. "I'll stop," he teased, "Just tell me when."

Tony's face blushed and softly he let out a moan as Bucky finally took a hold of him with nothing in between them. Bucky kissed his tip and then took him all the way down.

Hey no fair, Bucky got to do that before I did and Tony is actually my boyfriend.

Bucky started to bob his head. Eyes closed with passion as Tony's hand found a hand full of Bucky's hair. Tony brought him up from his hair to me. Bucky went straight to my neck and my eyes fluttered. I held his side with my left hand and then Tony's length with my right trying to multitask.

My hand stroking Tony but also being distracted by me kissing Bucky. Tony moaned as I felt pre cum spill on my hand. I broke from Bucky and found my way to Tony's length. I've only ever kissed the two men in my bed and I've only done anything further then that with the man who is making out with my boyfriend.

Slowly I kissed down Tony's length and then softly licked up to his tip. You could feel him shutter and grab Bucky trying to calm himself. I kissed his tip and then took him in as much as I could. I held my breath and tried to take every inch. "Fuck Steve," he moaned into Bucky's neck.

I bobbed my head and worked my hand with what my mouth couldn't reach until Bucky came over and the both of us began to lick and suck off Tony the best we could even though neither of us like to share that much. "I'm right there," Tony whispered as his hands pulled his own hair.

I grabbed Tony's length and stroked him off while sucking his tip until he moaned one last time and gripped my hair. He shot his load in the back of my mouth and tried to maintain his breathing as I swallowed him all up.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up around 7 in the morning. No real reason other than the sun. Tony wasn't in our bed anymore so I just had Bucky hiding in the crook of my neck. I got up, put my glasses on and grabbed my sketchbook.

Tony's jeans are still here so I walked softly to the couch to find him laying there with the light from his phone shining through the thin blanket. I guess he uses it as a nightlight, whatever, it's not my business.

I started to draw him, so soft and gentle. He almost seems like just your average person when he's like this. He doesn't look like a multimillionaire, not sugar daddy, engineer, who just got sucked off by me and my I guess other boyfriend. He just looks like Tony.

Panicked he shot up and covered himself after an hour of me drawing him. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you," I said and signed. I haven't put my ears in yet. "You looked peaceful."

He ran his fingers through his hair still covering his chest trying to fully wake up even though it was still pretty early. "What is that?" I asked and pointed to my chest.

"I should go," he stood up and looked for his jeans. He quickly got dressed and tried for the door seemingly anxious and rushed.

"Hey wait," I met him at the door and tried to give him a kiss goodbye at least.

His hand still covering his chest he took a breath as I kissed his cheek and slowed down. "Just meet me for lunch? You and our boyfriend. Okay?"

Something was wrong but it's still early and I can only get so much with morning brain and no ears so I just said okay and he left.

...

It's hard getting Bucky out with his arm but now that he broke it in a fit of rage he was near a panic attack upon leaving the apartment.

After a good 25 minutes of him mentally preparing himself, we left the apartment complex and then after another 15 trying to get a cab and then a good 20 in the cab itself we are finally at Stark Tower.

"Steve I've been thinking about going to therapy or something," he said softly once in the elevator. "I want to get better for you."

The doors opened before I could say anything and we were greeted by a woman. "Hi, I'm Pepper," she smiled and pretended not to be shocked. "You must be Steve," she offered her hand to Bucky.

"I'm Steve," I said once we were all at the table with a stack of papers waiting to be signed.

"Oh," she was a little taken back, "Thought you'd be taller," she said to herself. I get it, Bucky is very handsome and not 5'4" while I...am.

"Tony has a bunch of paperwork ready for us. He and I already went through all the boring legal stuff so all we need is for you to just sign," She said sitting us down and handing us pens. "So this one merges your accounts and this one give you the monthly allowance. This is for the scholarship," she went on but then got cut off by her phone ringing and excused herself.

She's pretty. I had no idea Tony actually had an assistant. I thought Bucky just made her up so we could sneak in here. Bucky and I sat in silence signing every X we saw since there were a ton of papers and we just trusted them.

"So are we boyfriends again?" I asked to fill the air.

"I guess so," he said with half a smile. "What's today's date?"

"The 20th of May," I said as I signed the date for the 10th time.

"Your boyfriend's birthday is next week," he said and pointed to the top of one paper. "May 29th, Anthony Edward Stark," then signed the paper, "He's not vegan or anything, right? We should bake for him."

The elevator dinged but no footsteps to follow. Bucky dropped his pen and stood up. I turned to see Bucky frozen in his footsteps and then drop to his knees. A dog wearing a service vest rushed to his side and cuddled himself in the crook of Bucky's neck. "Wait no, Pepper, he was supposed to be a surprise!" Tony rushed out from the other side of the room but Pepper had her hands full with papers and her phone.

"I love him," Bucky said overcome with joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky and I are leaving with his service dog to go back to our apartment since we have finals week starting. Now that Bucky has a dog the two of them need to get used to each other.

The thing is, Bucky is very anxious. Dogs draw attention and Bucky hasn't found a replacement arm that won't be insultingly expensive and we don't really know how much our "allowance" is. The sleeve of his hoodie was too empty and he said he'd rather just wear his flannel and pin the sleeve. That was a bit ago and he's just been practically pacing from the door, then the mirror, to the bathroom and back. His dog follows his steps noticing his anxiety.

He's been stalling leaving the Tower for a good 15 minutes. Tony couldn't tell because he was busy working on some design for some kind of weapon and he doesn't know Bucky as I do. "Okay we all good Bucky?"

"Yeah, I just need, umm..." I could see him trying to buy more time. "My hat..."

"Bucky, look at me," I said out loud and then signed, "Take your time. You're nervous. That's fine. Just breathe."

"I'm sorry," he signed and the dog leaned against Bucky. "I'm trying. I'm anxious."

I grabbed his side, smiled and gently kisses his hand. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to see any dancers," his signs admitted.

"What are y'all talking about?" Tony called from the couch.

"If we wanted you to know we would have said it out loud," Bucky snapped from frustration. He dropped his head disappointed that he let his rage slip through, "I'm sorry. I'm just..." The dog looked up to him and Bucky rested his hand on the dogs head. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Are you okay?" I asked once the two of us were outside walking but Bucky was too focused on trying not to be seen to stop and talk.

I let him be. I'll let him focus on just walking with the dog and hopefully-

"Well if it isn't Mr. Barnes!"

 _Fuck._

We stopped and turned to see three (3) of Bucky's old dance partners.

They all rushed over and hugged Bucky with so much joy. "How've you been? We haven't seen you in ages!" One girl said.

"We all really miss you in the studio," the blonde one added. "You should stop by some time or come to see a show."

"Wow is this dog yours?" The last girl added and tried to pet him even though his vest says not to.

I wanted to stop this entire interaction but I didn't know how. I was afraid of the outcomes for every possible option. Make sure Bucky doesn't panic. Fuck, wait, I'm panicking. How do I help? Do I fight them? Is this where I punch? It's time to punch now? No, I'm panicking even more now.

"None of you visited me."

Bucky didn't look at any of them specifically. He shrugged his shoulders, "I was in a train accident and almost died." All three of them were silent and didn't know what to say. "I almost died twice, actually. Not that that's news to any of you."

The girls all stood in silence hoping that the other one would defend the group.

"I've lived in the same apartment since before I was granted the TA spot and all of you have been over. None of you even bothered to send me a Facebook message..." I could see Bucky's rage begin to slip through but his dog stood up and Bucky took a deep breath. "I tried to take my life and all you could think to do was send me tickets to a show that I was replaced for." Bucky looked down at his dog and then at the girls.

And with nothing else, he began to leave. He was quiet the rest of the way. Silently he let a tear or two run down his face until we got to the apartment and with every step, I could feel his rage boil.

"Bucky," I started once we were on our floor.

He unlocked the door and immediately through the keys. "Bucky," I said trying to be sterner. "I think we should try and-"

"What Steve?!" He snapped, "You want me to practice my breathing?! Go to my fucking happy place?!" He yelled and his eyes began to tear up with a dangerous mixture of pure sadness and rage. "That shit hole was my happy place!" He picked up a trophy from his dance studio and threw it against the wall and it hit a picture. Glass scattered all over the floor.

His dog jumped on his side pawing at his arm. Bucky pushed him away as he reached for something else to break but the dog jumped on his side again and blocked his arm from grabbing anything else until Bucky was overcome with tears.

Sobbing Bucky fell to his knees and the dog cuddled himself up to Bucky as he wept.

And so did I.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean I don't live here anymore?" I'm so confused, what's going on?

"I received the paper with both you and Bucky's signature saying you want to move out in a week and that was a week ago. Dude, you gotta move out," Sam said with a folder in his hand and showed me said paper. "Signed the 10th of May."

Damnit Tony tricked me! I mean I didn't want to live here anymore and we are always at the Tower anyway but that's just sneaky and rude.

"Where's Bucky? You both need to start packing, we have students wanting to rent for the next semester and we need to repair some damages."

I looked around at the messy apartment I would not only need to clean but pack, "He's at therapy. I mean he's supposed to be at therapy."

"Mr. Stark has really been helping the both of you out," Sam said happy for us. "Do I get to meet him or is he just going to stay this legendary sugar daddy?"

I rolled my eyes and was about to explain again how he's not my sugar daddy but my phone rang. "Hey, so when the hell were you going to tell me that you made me give up my apartment?" I started and Sam excused himself.

"Don't you read what your signing?" Tony answered, "Also a hello would have just worked. I thought you hated that place?"

"I never said I hated it here," I defended, "Sure I don't want to live here my whole life but-"

"Well I hated it," he admitted. "It was too far away from me..."

I couldn't help but drop my head and smile. What a sweet jerk, "Well you still should have told me. Now I have to pack the entire place by myself."

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, "He's the strong one."

"He's at therapy. Well, he's supposed to be," I trust him to go where he's supposed to. I just also know him as a person so who knows. "I'm sorry you called me, did you need something?"

"I'm going to be out of town I think just for a day or two," he said and then there was the sound of police sirens wailing. "City is on lockdown and I'm not sure I'll be allowed back in for a bit."

"Where are you?" I asked as I heard the same police siren from the phone. Is this man running from the cops?

"Hey, I gotta go but just stay safe. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Guess it's time for me to pack. I have two boyfriends and I am still packing alone.

After an hour of me packing Bucky came home with his dog with a smile on his face. Yes, he still gets very depressed and very angry sometimes but the therapy and the dog are both helping drastically. "Hey, babe!" I greeted him with a kiss. "How've you been?"

"Good! Watch this," Bucky smiled. "Who's your best friend?" The dog jumped up putting both his paws on Bucky's chest and barking and wagging his tail. "Good boy!"

Bucky looked up from his dog to see most of our stuff packed up. "Did we get evicted?"

"Did you read any of the papers we signed?" I asked as I taped a box closed.

"I am a 23-year-old man, paying my own bills and my own rent. Of course I didn't."

"We signed a contract saying we'd move out in a week. A week ago."

So the two of us packed the rest of our stuff up and hauled everything over to the tower by cab. We don't have much, and the city wasn't on lockdown, not sure what Tony was thinking. So Bucky and I were just alone in the tower.

He sat on the couch with the dog by his feet and laptop in hand editing a picture for class. "Do you want a glass of wine? Tony just imported some for us," I said pouring myself a(nother) glass.

But he didn't answer. I'll leave it, more wine for me. "Jarvis, could you turn on the TV? Please, and thank you." I joined Bucky on the couch giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"The fight against evil continues in New York. Earlier today Iron Man was seen flying to save those in need," the news anchor said.

"You ever notice how Tony's showroom suits all look like Iron Man knockoffs?" I asked, changing the channel to _America's Funniest Home Videos_ , "You think he helped him build the suit?"

Bucky just shrugged. He was so focused on whatever was on his laptop. I took a sip of my wine and got on my knees to kiss the top of his head. My finger brushed the hairs out of his face. Slowly I kissed his temple. Then his cheek. His jaw. His neck. His neck again. And then softly just biting that soft spot as my hand slowly reaches for his throat ... but he still was looking at his laptop. I'm not sure if he notices or not but I'm wine tipsy and trying to make out with him! I looked at the laptop to see what was so important and it was research about bionic arms.

"Do you know how much our allowance is? Monthly," he said not paying attention to me.

"You used to give me one 5 star meal monthly," I said sitting back on my knees accepting defeat. "Why what's Stark giving us?"

"I got $500 in my direct deposit."

He closed his laptop, put it on the floor and looked at me.

"If I could just hold on to this money. Not spend any of it, in just a couple of months I could pay off everything. I could get my arm, I could buy us a car, I could move us out. Start our life-"

"Bucky you don't have to do any of that. I mean you can get your arm," I pushed up my glasses, "But this can be our life. You, me, and Tony. And The Dog. But Bucky you don't-"

"You're not listening to me Steve! If we can keep this scam up-"

"Bucky this isn't a scam!" I corrected and The Dog put his head on my lap before things got worse. "Is it so wild that someone cares about us?"

Bucky started with anger but The Dog jumped up on his lap and forcing his head on the crook of Bucky's neck he relaxed. Bucky held his dog and took a deep breath and placed a kiss on the top of his head. " ... I'm sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

Tony still hasn't come home yet. I don't want to push it in case this is like one of those running from the cops type situations. I have a good thing going here and I don't want to blow his cover. Also like I care about him and want to give him his space.

Bucky and I-and The Dog- are more than enough company so we're fine I'm just worried about him.

"Jarvis can you at least give us a hint of where he is?" I asked.

"Leave the robot alone Steve," Bucky said from the couch with The Dog on top of him. "Tony's probably out, selling weapons. He's not rich on accident. When your boyfriend comes home he comes home."

"He's your boyfriend too," I said as I scrolled through my email on my new Stark laptop. "Speaking of your boyfriend, his birthday is tomorrow what did you get him?"

"I was gonna cook for him, I'm the best cook out of the three of us," he said petting The Dog who was on top of him. But The Dog perked his ears up at full attention and darted his eyes to the hall. "You need to go outside?" He asked. But The Dog just jumped off Bucky and went to investigate the sound he heard.

I went to the couch and then laid on top of Bucky taking The Dog's spot. "Even The Dog knows I'm a better cook," I kissed him then laid my face in his neck, and my legs on either side of him.

"This just in Iron Man has been seen again in New York after a dangerous fight midday yesterday. No sign of the other Avengers or what happened," the news interrupted their story on local dog shelters. How rude.

"I bet you $5 that Tony knows him," I said still cuddling.

"I bet you $5 that Tony has sucked his dick," Bucky said rubbing my back.

"Tony hasn't even sucked my dick," I rolled my eyes mildly annoyed with him not taking this seriously.

"Tony hasn't sucked your dick?" he asked shocked.

"Has Tony sucked your dick?"

But then The Dog began to bark and growl. He ran back to us to protect us from whatever was coming our way.

Bucky and I turned to see a red humanoid robot walking down the hall. He stepped into the light and it was Iron Man all banged up. "I rescued you! You're not allowed to bark at me!"

Then Iron Man turned to me straddling Bucky frozen in a combination of fear and shock. "Oh I missed you too," he said vaguely annoyed that no one greeted him. He walked over, the mask flipped up to show Tony's handsome face and he gave me a kiss on my cheek and Bucky one on top of his head. "How did finals week go?"

"... good," we both managed.

"I'm gonna need a bath, I'll be out after okay?" Tony explained as he let The Dog smell his hand. Bucky and I silently nodded. The Dog started to wag his tail. "Oh, we're friends again? You're such a brat." Tony excused himself to the elevator. "Hey I was thinking," he held the elevator door before they closed. "Tomorrow, around noon, we should go to France for the weekend. You down?"

"...sure."

"Yeah, why not."

Bucky and I said together.

"Great. I'll start packing after my bath." Then the elevator doors closed and he was gone.


End file.
